Custom Mod Challenge
What It Is The Custom Mod Challenge is season 8 of Epic Proportions. It is the longest season of this series yet, with a whopping 99999999999999 episodes!!!!!!! Episodes This is a full list of episodes in this season. * The Captain's Boat Explosion Mission * King of the Castle Challenge * How to Get a Girlfriend Quest * Exotic Animals Challenge * Ninja School Mission * Super Sky Island Quest * The Great Kidnapping Mission * Hidden Palace Secret Treasures * The Crazy Villagers Mission * Mining Robots Challenge * Villager Mincer Mission * Capture The King Mission * Lucky Block Scavenger Hunt Game * World Of The Robots Mission * The Evil Forest Mission * Movie Theater Escape Mission * Stealing A Pirate Ship Quest * The Cake Shop Challenge * Birthday Present Challenge * Amazing Ship Mission * Prisoner Intimidation Challenge * The Jen Lip Challenge * Journey To Candy Heaven * Dimension Of Doors Mission * Candy House Mission * The Dinosaur Creation Challenge * Trolling Dungeon Mission * Bring Bomby To Life Challenge * Miner's Dream Challenge * Frozen Dimension Mission * Godly Dungeon Challenge * Helping Nomis Mission * The Ender Castle Mission * The Married Challenge * Movie Theater Reality Mission * Speaking Animals Mission * Scar Must Die Mission * The Exploding Dimension Mission * Quest To Be Evil! * Fart Bomb Of Doom Challenge * The Dimension Leader Mission * Captain Cookie To Rule The World Challenge * The Epic Water Slide Mission * The Incredible Morphing Cow Challenge * Nether Invades The World Mission * Trap The Criminals Challenge * Sea Monster Island Challenge * The Ultimate Weapons Mission * The Worm Dentist Challenge * The Crazy Insane Dungeon Race * Boney The Dragon Mission * A Giant Problem Mission * Triple Power Mobzilla Mission * The King Must Die Mission * The Queen's Sweet Spot Challenge * Super Party Challenge * Huge Volcano Mission * Insane Tower Dungeon Challenge * The Mutant Spider Cave Mission * Captain Cookie Little Is Stolen! * Naked And Afraid Challenge * Golemzilla's Dungeon Of Pain Mission * Castle Of The Cows Mission * The Ender Dragon's Secret Mission * Epic Hat Challenge * Evil Twilight Forest Mission * Double Hydra Trouble Mission * Insane Minoshroom's Lair Mission * Tower Of Ultimate Doom Mission * The Magical Creature Mission * Castle Of Mutant Ghasts Mission * Crazy Phantoms Dungeon Mission * Adventure With Captain Cookie & Bellie Mission * Dimension Of The Sun Mission * The Burning Tower Mission * Worst Disaster Ever! * The Lord Of The Endermen Mission * Epic Ruins Of The Hunter Mission * Insane Sky Village Mission * The King Golem Mission * Celebration Challenges * The Roar Of Giant Godzilla Mission * The King Of The Jungle Mission * Three Headed Dragon Of Doom Mission * Burning Godzilla Mission * Blow Everything Up Mission Characters This is a list of the characters in this season. * Captain Cookie * Captain Cookie Little * Ninja Master * Candy Man * Bellie * Edwin (Deceased) * Nomis * Lost Miner * Boney * Elsey * The Captain * Simon Pets This is a (probably not) full list of all the pets Pat and Herobrine have had in this season. * Kami * Popo * Poko * Lucky Chicken (deceased) * Lucky Chicken 2.0 "Clucky"(deceased...kind of) * Banana(resurrected) * Rafiki * Bomby * Pumba * Simba * Rubber Ducky * Bertha (deceased) * Lucy(deceased) * Lucy 2.0(deceased) * Ticket Lion(deceased) * Second Ticket Lion * Timon * Sparky * Salvester * Note: these are only the named pets. Category:Series Category:Mods